Black Moon
by Mirsa
Summary: The night of the new moon has come one more. But there are two new players this time.


_AN_

_Having sought to drive a wedge between the Inu no Taisho's sons for eternity, Naraku used his evil to impregnate Kagame with a child of each. This resulted in the birth of Mika and Ryo, twins by birth and half-siblings by blood. Mika is InuYasha and Kagome's, and Ryo is Sesshomaru and Kagome's._

* * *

><p>The black of the new moon cast no glow over the earth. No light was needed to see the fine blue highlights in the girl's cropped hair as she stepped from the small hut. Following close behind her was the girl's twin brother. The pair didn't speak as they made their way towards the forest, quickly becoming lost to sight as they vanished into the cover of thick trees. The human children were silent as they darted in and out of shadow of tree and moon alike, till they arrived at the base of the one tree they sought. The branches of the God Tree rustled in the wind, a quiet moaning that made the hair on the pair's necks stand up on end. The time was soon in coming.<p>

Mika rested her hand against the cool bark of the great Tree she stood beside with her brother. Her gaze traveled up the rough bark, until the swaying of the leafed branches obscured her sight further. The great plant didn't look much different from the one she was so use to back in the modern era.

_Only it looks younger somehow. Guess that's because I know where I am._

"Don't be so sure. That tree has power not even Kagome's tapped into."

A coarse, gentle voice appeared behind the pair, and Mika turned her head to see. His black hair also shone with blue streaks, his eyes were no longer gold but a darker color, similar to his daughter's. Inuyasha walked towards the twins slowly, as if tired. True, he detested his human form and dreaded the night of the new moon above most other things, but through the years he'd grown accustom to the ritual. Ever since making peace with his brother Sesshoumaru after the full demon gained control of their father's domain, Inuyasha had always preferred to retire to the village where once resided the priestess Kikyo, along with her sister Kaede and now Kagome.

None bearing the hanyou ill will could pass the perimeter of the village, protected by the now-recognized and full power of the Miko Kagome, and yet he still chose to leave the village's protection and traverse to where the God Tree stood, in wait of the setting of the black moon. Joining him in this tradition now were his blood daughter and her twin brother, his half-blood nephew. How Kagome had become impregnated with both Inuyasha _and_ Sesshoumaru's seed was still a mystery; little could be suggested other than it was some dark trickery by their old enemy Naraku, no doubt intended to turning the brothers upon each other's throats for all time.

But upon learning that both Mika and Ryo were hanyou, Sesshoumaru had permitted the pair remain together, learning from both uncles and fathers. Now it was time for the pair's own transformations back to their original hanyou forms to occur, along with their uncle-father Inuyasha.

Ryo nodded his head in acknowledgment of the older hanyou's presence; Mika turned her head back to watching the moon's fall without a sign she'd noticed her father's appearance, though it seemed he'd read her mind. The older hanyou walked to stand between the two, and all three watched patiently as the new moon finally set and a grey light slowly rose around them.

"Does it hurt?"

Inuyasha wasn't surprised by his daughter's question. The twins had never been in the feudal era long enough or at the right time to experience the full change. Their mother had seen well enough to that. The hanyou turned to face the young girl.

"Are you afraid, Mika?"

Even as a human, the girl had a will and temper to match her father, mother, and even her uncle when he was goaded into a rare show of anger (by her, none less!). A hard light appeared in her eyes as she scowled at the mere mention of the emotion she considered weak, though not unnecessary.

"I do not fear pain."

A smirk twisted Inuyasha's lips, revealing what were once his fangs.

"Heh. Good." And he turned back to watching the moon setting beyond the horizon. Mika was still scowling at him when the sun peeked above the earth.

* * *

><p>The long silver hair shimmered in the dawn's light as Mika shook her head, letting the cascade ripple for her brother to smile at and admire. Her father leaned against the God Tree, arms crossed as he watched the girl spin and dance, throwing in a few ninja moves and pulling her Telsenga from its sheath. She suddenly took on a defense stance, holding the demon blade in front of her as if ready to attack. Mika was looking down the hill, into the dense foliage that surrounded their position. She did not move, and it drew her brother's attention as well.<p>

"Well-met." A female voice made the dog ears perched on top of Inuyasha's head twitch and he pushed himself off the tree's trunk to greet the figure emerging from the trees.

"How was it?" Kagome asked her son as the twins took a single leap each, landing perfectly in front of their mother as she stopped and waited for the remaining hanyou to come to her.

"No problem. See?" Mika's voice was ecstatic as she executed a perfect aerial back flip, landing in nearly the same place as where she took off from. Kagome laughed, laying her hands on the twin's shoulders, looking into each their faces.

"Well, I see the transformation hasn't drained you of your strength. So that won't be a problem anymore, I guess."


End file.
